


关于一些基诺莎的日常

by Recker



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recker/pseuds/Recker
Summary: 圣坛之上的人形单影只，但一个个欲望膨胀到感受不到孤独；圣坛之下的人即使求得佳友良偶，却总感到孤独无处不在要将自己吞噬。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	关于一些基诺莎的日常

圣坛之上的人形单影只，但一个个欲望膨胀到感受不到孤独；圣坛之下的人即使求得佳友良偶，却总感到孤独无处不在要将自己吞噬。

Erik并不觉得自己是一个害怕孤独的人，一部分原因是他太熟悉它了，几乎自他有记忆以来就不得不花很长时间面对孤独，以至于如今他早已经游刃有余，虽然有时他的应对方式多少有些偏激，有鉴于他年轻时把大多数时间都花在如何让自己冷静理智地保持愤怒这件事上，不管是对Shaw还是对人类。那时的他无论是面孔还是气场到处都散发着不可靠近的气息，他的愤怒多得要从心里膨胀出来。大多数时候他甚至渴望独处，除却为了避免让一些愚蠢的人成为自己的累赘外，他需要空间来容纳自己过于强烈的情绪。这样的他自然没有机会也不屑于体会孤独的滋味，当然，直到他遇到了Charles。

Charles也不觉得自己是一个害怕孤独的人，同样，他对孤独的熟悉丝毫不逊色于Erik，但他的窍门或许更多要感谢他那颗智力超凡的脑袋，让他在书的海洋中找到了足够多的精神财富；读心的能力或许能让他了解到周围人们的想法，但相比于那些粗糙的、不成文的、乱糟糟的念头，他更喜欢把自己浸泡在浓缩了人类思想精华的书海里，他足够聪明到不觉得这海水的营养浓度过高，甚至感到自在惬意。由于自身优渥的条件，年轻的他对于人类与生俱来的、生发自个人内心的孤独并没有深刻的自身体会，即使他总是一个人住在一幢与他的年岁、体形极不成比例的大房子里，而Raven的到来更是缓解了这微不足道的不圆满。当然，也直到他遇到了Erik。

年轻时他们都太过骄傲，骄傲到各自的内心容不下任何第二个人的位置，他们都认为自己是有能力改变世界的人，而有这样能力的人往往是孤独的，他们打心里认同这一观点，并毫不犹豫地自愿为其作证明。所以无论是当Charles在沙滩上不留余地地拒绝了Erik的恳求时，还是Erik选择把他受伤的朋友抛在身后，接着就消失的无影无踪时，一部分的他们觉得仍是能够理解对方的。那时他们相信自己锻炼了二三十年独自行走世间的能力足够强大，可以支撑自己未来哪怕是永远孤身一人的道路，然而悲伤在事发的第一时间并不是鲜活的，就像是被囫囵吞下的食物，只有在夜深人静时反刍似的消化才能使身体逐渐吸收其浸满泪水的、苦涩的养分。疼痛在受伤的第一秒就像突然眩晕时的耳鸣，鸣声过去后才能重新获得感知，痛苦的感知，这看似是一种保护机制，让我们得以从一次致命的打击中幸存，但如果痛苦的总量是一定的，将它的峰值抹平，不可避免地便会延长痛苦的时间，只不过这时的疼痛近乎于钝痛，让人从尖叫着抗拒变成手无寸铁、四肢无力地默默忍受，而他们忍受那次决定带来的后果都已经足够久了，久到时间已经筛干净了痛苦，只剩下了一份看似寡淡无味实则愁苦万分的孤独寂寞，虽然大部分时候被他们深埋在心底，但总有时候会叫嚣着自心脏破土而出，接着便是胸腔、大脑、四肢挨个沦陷，直到指尖的神经末梢跟着发麻发痛，思念到极致会变成一种生理上的疼痛，他们都有过如此的经历。

Erik为Charles在基诺莎盖了座小房子。房子的结构虽然比较简单，而且只有一层，但非常的结实牢固，考虑到他们住在一个总是风和日丽的热带海岛上，这似乎并没什么实质性作用，但Erik总是习惯性地把活儿做的更结实些，即使不使用能力时也是如此，Charles认为这样的Erik相当的性感迷人。

Charles时不时会在将要傍晚时来找他，来他的铁船里找他，这时Erik通常会在田里，或是在码头上，准备收工。Charles喜欢在这时什么都不做，只是等他回来，如果Erik总是会回来，他便不介意等他。然后他们会一起共用晚餐，Erik谈起今天又帮大家解决了什么样的问题，而Charles大多数时候只是点头应和以表示自己在认真倾听，极少真正意义上给出建议，哪怕他真的有些想法，他看上去大部分精力都用来对付餐盘里的饭菜和手里的刀叉。Erik明白Charles的心思，也从不劝他，他们都不是靠互相劝说就能够改变的人，Erik相信聪明的他总有天会自己想明白。

晚餐通常都是Erik的手艺，有时他也会从外面带一些回来，海岛上的食物吃不出什么特别的花样，较为丰富的自然就是来自于海里的食物，这就导致Charles几乎每天都会吃到各种做法的鱼，或烤或煎或煮。他发现自己出乎意料的喜欢这种食物，虽然他很难做得像Erik那样好，鲜嫩多汁、色香味全，但也不容易做坏，就算是随便一煮，哪怕鱼肉口感不足，还有一锅鲜美的鱼汤可以享用，更别说还含有丰富的蛋白质，营养价值很高，唯一美中不足的就是咸水鱼的腥味要更重一些，但Charles早已经过了挑剔的年纪。如果所有的事都像这般就好了，他想，不容易做得太好也不容易做得太差，因为容易做得太好的事往往也容易做得很差，他不喜欢做那些损害原材料风险较高的事。

Charles不会每天都来找Erik，他觉得那会让自己显得不够独立、需求过多，虽然他并非不想。除却这个稍显幼稚的原因外，他告诉自己他也有许多事要做，比如他依然喜欢读书，喜欢思考，喜欢小屋外的树林和远处的海岸；他偶尔也和居民们交流，但都是一些关于天气和收成的琐事；有时他也参与到大家的劳作中，但他帮不了什么忙，真正能做的只有钓鱼。在他什么都不做，也没什么可想的时候，便会觉得自己的小屋里诡异地安静，倒不是说这让他感到害怕，只是会让他无法忍受。在自己的屋子里他总能从安静中听出聒耳的噪声，不是那种属于自然的声音，比如说话声、鸟声、虫鸣声，而更像是一种毫无规律的、充满不和谐、且穿透力极强的噪音，忽大忽小，总是损害着他的大脑，久而久之让他疲于应对，生出了逃离的想法。每当这个时候，他就会摇动起自己的轮椅，滑下屋前的木板，沿着一条格外平坦的道路来到Erik这里。他觉得Erik的一切都是有趣的，除却他的思绪、想法外，他屋子里的一切摆设陈列，他的厨房餐桌，一切的一切都让他心生欢喜。其中Charles最钟爱他的沙发，或许其实他喜欢一切沙发，首先是因为那对他被迫久坐的腰椎非常友好，其次他认为相较床而言，他总是更容易在沙发上获得更好的睡眠，他声称这是因为沙发上的睡眠不带有那么强烈的目的性。他经常在晚饭后毫不客气地打开Erik的藏酒，为自己酌上满满一杯，放在沙发边的矮桌上，抱起自己最近发现的读物，在Erik专门为他拧上的崭新的灯泡下研读起来。Erik不像Charles那样热衷于喝酒，他并不是反感酒精，只是觉得这习惯过于奢侈了一些。但这并不妨碍他一边抱怨着Charles糟糕的生活习惯，一边为他搜罗来了全岛能买到的大部分酒酿，不过当然是用Charles的钱，毕竟他在这方面小有财富。

“你得省着点喝，明白吗？在这里不是有钱就能买到酒的，人得学会接受现实、入乡随俗，Charles。”Erik好心劝他，虽然以他的一贯口吻听起来不免有些强硬，但Charles毫不在意，他抬头看了他一眼，同时不紧不慢地喝了口杯中深红色的液体：“我可不认为我是寄居篱下，Erik，我更愿意认为我这是带资入股。”

Erik故意发出一声短促的哼笑声：“对于你一贯为自己开脱的说辞，我丝毫不感到惊讶。”

“那是因为你过于迁就我了，我的朋友。”

Erik扬了扬眉毛，他不认为迁就这个词在他的词典中存在过，但Charles对他来说毕竟是不同的。人们对于自己真心喜爱的人，总是下意识的就想满足对方，仿佛让对方满足就能够让自己满足，而Erik觉得他在很多更重要的事上都不能让Charles满足，那把轮椅的存在足够证明这点，这始终让Erik感到懊恼，有时也会恨自己为什么不能妥协，但他就是不能，所以他努力在别的事上尽可能的满足Charles，比如为他盖房子、铺路、买酒、拧灯泡、做饭，他喜欢从实实在在为Charles做的小事中获得快乐，虽然他认为这样可能并不足够。所以他想，或许他是很迁就Charles吧，他撇了撇嘴，觉得这没什么不妥。

Erik在工作日时总是很忙，虽然也没有很多必须要做的事，但是他喜欢劳动，也习惯劳动。他的小岛刚刚建好没几年，而他固执地把前期很多时间投入在了岛四周的安全警哨、全岛的紧急预警响应上，毫无疑问这是非常正确的，任何时候安全总是最重要的；直到最近这段时间他才开始将更多的注意力放在了岛内基础设施建设上，比如较为正规的医院、学校、公园等等。不工作时的Erik其实没什么事情可以做，Charles在他这时，他的任务主要就是坐在他旁边为他不断传递他所需要的东西：叉子、勺子、眼镜、酒杯，在他打盹儿时为他盖上毯子，并悄无声息地把他装满酒的玻璃杯换成一茶缸热牛奶；而当Charles不在时，他就在沉默中休息他的神经和肌肉，为第二天的工作恢复些力气。他不像Charles那样花大量的时间思考，他的思维不是那样打造的，所以听不到Charles所说的那些乱七八糟的声音；他也不像Charles那样热爱酒精，所以他总是非常清醒；他不擅长主动地调节情绪，所以不存在调解失败反被其控制；他也不喜欢压制情绪，所以更不存在不能忍受情绪的折磨，但他总是在Charles不在的晚上，出神地看着远处他小屋里的灯光，耳边一片寂静，等那光灭了，他便也进入梦香。

Erik的休息日大多在Charles的小屋里度过的，他总是在当天上午收拾完毕之后就去找Charles，到他的小屋里去找他，这时候的Charles便会做一个好主人的样子，热情地为他的朋友找来茶水、面包，拿出自己储备的牛排，亲自下厨。Erik兴趣盎然地看着Charles做饭的样子，他从不知道Charles可以做饭，但显然他趁自己没注意的时候并不熟练地掌握了这项技能。Erik喜欢在这个时候什么都不做，只是在院子里看着忙碌的Charles，如果Charles承诺不会离开，他不介意在这种满足中过长时间地放纵自己。

Charles可能仍旧不太习惯灶火，独自准备午餐的过程有些忙乱，等他终于落座在小院中的木桌前，看到一直坐着等待的Erik脸上若隐若现的笑意时，决定说点什么挽救一下自己的形象：“你知道帮我点忙不会有损你的绅士形象，对吧Erik？”

Erik笑到自己都有些疲倦：“我是在给作为主人的你一个绝佳的表现机会，我认为这相当绅士了，Charles。”

“你知道你也非常擅长为自己开脱。”Charles没带好气地回应。

“哦Charles，那是因为你同样地迁就我。” 

Charles觉得自己很少真正迁就别人，他只是总能在达到自己目的的同时，让对方舒适地体会到被迁就的假象。大部分时候他用自己过于礼貌的言谈举止就能办到这点，只是在极少数必要的情况下才会运用自己的能力，但他想Erik对他来说是不一样的。人们说互相喜爱的人之间若是没了一定程度的互相崇拜，这感情是一天也不能够持续的。这在Charles这很适用，他觉得自己在很多时候非常容易被Erik强大的气场和引力所征服，无意识地便会妥协迁就于他，他总是得用很大的力气才能让自己坚定地站在他的对立面，所以在一些无关痛痒的问题上，Charles便懒惰地不愿费这样的力气。他想他是很迁就Erik，虽然付出了一些代价，但他心甘情愿。

Charles不习惯饭后就收拾餐桌和碗碟，Erik认为这也属于他贵族阶层的糟糕习惯之一，但今天他是客人，要客随主便，所以他陪着Charles在午后的院子里晒太阳，桌上仍是一片狼藉，Charles嘴边甚至还粘着面包屑和果酱。Erik觉得这场面真实可爱，便也学着Charles的样子，靠在椅子上闭上了眼睛。饭后的饱意和午后的阳光让人倦怠，将他们双双投入睡眠，Erik不曾想日子可以过得这样慢，又这样满。

他们在有的晚上会睡在一起，大部分情况都是Charles喝得太醉而不愿意挪动，Erik甚至开始怀疑这才是他喝醉的真实目的。

“嘿，清醒点，你知道你像什么吗？”Erik把趴在床正中半梦半醒的Charles滚动到一侧时拍着他的脸说。

Charles发出困倦的哼声，不确定他刚刚说了什么，闭着眼睛问他：“什么？”

“你就像个必须要买醉壮胆才敢爬上客人床的男妓，Charles。”Erik终于不留情面地指出。

“哦，Erik，你的自信真是让我着迷。”Charles有些无意识地用脸蹭了蹭Erik支撑在自己脑袋边的小臂，接着他睁开眼睛问：“或许我就是，然后呢？”

“非常不幸，我是个死板却正直的顾客，不能够趁人之危。”Erik试图把铺在床上的被子从Charles身下揪出来，他示意Charles自己翻身。

“那可真是太扫兴了。”终于躺好时Charles说，他看到Erik转身要走，便叫住他：“你还有事要做吗？”

“别表现的这么粘人Charles。”Erik说，他顿了几秒，终于在关灯前回答他：“我哪都不去。”

过一会儿他便感到Erik躺在了自己身边，他寻找着身边的热源，把自己调整到面朝Erik那一侧。Erik的体温总是偏高，这可能与他白天总是从事体力劳动有关，Charles的脸挨着Erik的肩膀，让他的体温暖烘烘地透过衣物传到自己的脸上，再加上一些酒精的作用，他觉得浑身上下暖意融融，困意一波一波袭来。其实他喝的并没有Erik认为的那么多，只有一小杯。他迷迷糊糊地觉得这情形他已经盼望了很久，却不曾预料到真正等来时，发现这比他想象的还要好千倍万倍。

“上帝啊，我真不知道我更爱哪个？”Charles在睡着之前说。

“什么？”Erik问。

“你的身体和你的脑袋。”Charles答。

Erik笑了，他喜欢喝醉的Charles，因为他总能从醉酒的Charles口中听到一些让自己过于开心的话，这可能也是他如此迁就Charles喝酒习惯的原因之一。他在黑暗中咧出了满嘴的白牙。“我想你都爱。”他吻了吻Charles的额头：“因为我也是。”

如果有喜爱的人作陪，生活其实就这样简单，孤独其实也没那么可怕。他们独处时的孤独并没有消失无踪，因为爱不会使孤独消失，但爱可以让两个人的孤独相互慰藉；人们需要孤独来给予自己学习和思考的空间，但人们更需要爱，因为爱能让一个人的孤独遇到另一个人的，从此，孤独便不再形单影只。

Erik和Charles在沿着岛边散步。

Charles在长椅上坐定，后背靠上身后的木头，张开双臂，放松地将两肘搭上椅背，舒舒服服地占据了长椅过一半的位置。他面朝太阳的方向眯起了眼睛，尽情享受着太阳暖烘烘又不至于炽热的温度。他的胸膛一起一伏，肩膀也随着吸气逐渐打开，他平稳而专注地完成每次呼吸，就像那是他人生中的头等要事。

Erik见状轻笑几声，静静地在椅子另一端坐下，不影响他好不容易才出门的朋友享受一场舒服的日光浴。他们久久地坐着，沉默地感受着对方的陪伴。

“你想过以后吗？”Charles突然问Erik，他仍闭着眼睛。

“多久的以后？”Erik问。

Charles眯缝起眼睛，抬抬下巴，对着那轮落日：“跟它一样久的那种。”

Erik陷入了沉默，他料到了这个话题终究是不可避免的，像房间里的大象，虽然他们很久都不谈，但最终还是要有一个结果。

“你是指我们同类的将来。”Erik答道。

“是。”Charles简短地回答。

“我不觉得现在这样有什么不好。”

“自然是很好Erik，但你不能指望一直这样下去。”

“你想说什么，Charles”

“我知道我可能没资格做这样的评论，但有时我仍希望这座岛上能够架起一座桥。”Charles看着他们眼前那片空白的海域。“这里的人们不能每天在与世隔绝的小岛上吃烤鱼，他们每个人都值得更好的生活，我想你也这么认为，不是吗？”

一个人不可能永远是对的，就如同他不可能永远是错的。Charles开始逐渐想明白这一点，他想Erik也是。先驱和领袖留给后世的往往是精神财富，而不是他们的肉身与躯壳。事实上，无论在哪个领域，只有极少数的人能够在极少数的时间中极其有限地窥视到掌控世间万物的规律，而这样的发现还往往都是要经过长时间的对同类思想的研究和积累，即所谓站在巨人的肩膀上。无论你是否承认，能带来巨大影响的改变在发生之前往往是小概率事件，虽然对于先驱或者领袖个人而言，这具有一定与自身能力和努力相关的必然性，但对整个人类来讲则是一种必然会发生的偶然事件。而这种事件的主人公，即“圣人”，他们在这些能够窥视万物的时刻之外，也就是绝大多数时候，都是和众生相同的人类，严格意义上对于Charles和Erik来说，应是变种人类，他们同样也会犯错，大的小的，严重的不严重的，那些和普通人一样的错误。如果说人生是一列火车，那么他们绝大多数时候是和我们一样的普通乘客，每个人的人生都是方向、速度相同的矢量，始于生，终于死。

Charles关于这点想了很多，固执的他在悲伤过后重新站在理性的角度思考，他发现自己仍旧不认为自己的观点是错的，自己依然憧憬着变种人与人类共同生活在一起的样子，对此他毫不怀疑，并永远充满信心，这似乎已经成为他的使命所在，是他灵魂的钢印，没有什么可以改变。而他渐渐意识到，对于他或是对于这使命所在的神坛，他们均是彼此的过客，他不能在这神坛上面生活，也不能把生活建立在这之上，或许他所缺失的，是一个走下神坛的自己，普通的自己，不再寻找人们的弱点进行治愈的自己，属于Charles的自己。幸运的是，他总是能在Erik的铁船里找到这样的自己，他为此感到无比满足，他知道Erik也是。他不再想要神坛，或许他觉得那里太高太冷，或许他已经跌得太重，现在他只想在大地上，和人们一起，和Erik一起，花光自己剩下的时间；并在一切结束后，躺进大地里，和Erik一起，像每个人一样，他知道Erik也这么想。

“你还是停止不了做一个理想家，Charles。”Erik看着他，他感到自己熟悉的那个Charles又重新出现了，只是这次不像从前那样，让他总是觉得格外遥远，他觉得现在的Charles仍散发着理想的光芒，却就在他身边，他伸出手就能够碰到。

“是的Erik，就像你永远停止不了做一个实干家。”Charles也笑着回应他。

Erik隐约觉得他是对的，因为理想总是先于实干，虽然不一定能达到，但他愿意相信，将来总有一天这里会架起一座桥，不光这里，每个孤岛上都会架起一座桥，虽然不是在今天，不是由他们架起。因为世界上有Charles这样的人，所以他愿意这样相信，也愿意这样努力。

人们从生下来有意识起就在寻找自己的归宿，多少人直到生命的最后一刻依然懵懵懂懂。但他们都很幸运，遇到了这样的彼此，对方的存在让世界变得不那么恐怖，让自己相信了本不相信的事，也让自己想要成为更好的人。

如果剩下的事只有好好生活，那就毫无必要有所保留。


End file.
